


Пунктиром

by k8Cathy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История одной любви в разговорах разных людей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пунктиром

Я сжался в комок, как напуганная мышь, пока поток чакры проносился прямо вокруг меня, выворачивая глыбы земли. Невольно вырвалось:

\- Ну и силища!

\- Какаши-сенсей! - голос звенел ехидством.

\- А?

\- Я вас вижу.

И я тоже увидел - смешливые зелёные глаза. Когда ж ты успела так вырасти? Похоже, придётся сегодня попрыгать.

***

\- У Наруто правая рука в гипсе, и мы не можем договориться, кому его кормить.

\- А! - я решил подыграть, зачерпнул лапшу и подсел к столу, окончательно оттеснив его от Сакуры. - На вот, Наруто, держи!

Он убито уткнулся носом в стол:

\- Ещё и Какаши-сенсей...

И тут из-за моей спины раздалось:

\- Кстати, Какаши-сенсей, удивительно, что после такой сложной миссии вы не попали в больницу.

Вот тебе и благодарность за то, что избавил её от необходимости кормить влюблённого прожору. А что ты думал себе, Какаши-сенсей, что до сих пор для этих детей всесильный царь и бог? На вот, получи.

***

\- Какаши-сенсей, я прошу вас - станьте моим любовником.

\- Э?

Реакция - глупее не придумаешь, но как ещё можно отреагировать, когда найдёшь дома свою ученицу, которая на вопрос ”что случилось?” отвечает вот такое?

А она, не поднимая глаз, продолжила:

\- Меня тяготит моя неопытность, а я не могу попросить...

\- Того, кого ты любишь, или того, кто в тебя влюблён, потому что это будет слишком всерьёз.

Покраснела и кивнула.

\- Понимаешь, Сакура, всё-таки очень необычная просьба, я должен как-то подумать... - Сидит, не сдинувшись с места, на пятках, сжатые в кулаки ладони на коленях - словно проситель перед воротами даймё. - Я вижу, ты уже всё для себя решила. Хорошо, я... мы попробуем.

Испугалась - представляла себе, как будет уговаривать, но не подумала, что будет, когда я соглашусь.

\- Что... что мне конкретно нужно делать?

\- Если б я знал... Для начала сядь ко мне поближе.

***

\- В Конохе необходимо наладить протокол действий в случае внешнего нападения. Нападение Пейна было вторым за сравнительной небольшой срок в четыре года. Следующей атаки следует ждать намного быстрее - скоро начнётся война. Однако сейчас у нас отсутствует система связи и оповещений, в прошлый раз координацию действий шиноби и мирных жителей осуществляла лично хокаге, что привело её к полному истощению организма и коме. Необходимо наладить децентрализованную систему связи, которая автоматически начнёт действовать при объявлении военной тревоги. Организация срочной медицинской помощи тоже должна быть существенно улучшена. Кроме того, в деревне катастрофически мало убежищ, где могут укрыться мирные жители…

Она стояла вытянутая в струнку, девичий голос звенел металлом. Наверняка ей было страшно - мне вот было, хоть это и не я сейчас выговаривал совету старейшин, насколько беспечными хранителями скрытой деревни они на самом деле были. Эти самовлюблённые старики могут и не простить такой дерзости.

\- Хватит, мы уже всё поняли, теперь помолчите, - Хомура поднял руку. - Послушать вас, так удивительно, как Коноха до сих пор не разрушена, а хокаге вообще жива. Не пристало в таком юном возрасте критиковать существующий порядок и рваться всё переделать.

\- Поэтому мы и пришли к вам, - вкрадчиво перебил я. - Решения по таким вопросам должен принимать совет, члены которого неустанно заботятся о благе деревни и способны адекватно оценить грозящую ей опасность. Поэтому так важен и нужен доклад Харуно-сан, дающий нам необходимые данные.

\- Данных я там не услышал, сплошная критика и прожекты. Как будто это был конец света, это нападение…

\- Для меня оно таким и было, - теперь и я умудрился лязгнуть. Сакура испуганно взглянула, попросила вполголоса: “Какаши-сенсей, не надо так…” - Сакура, тебе же сказали: помолчи. - Притихла. Я повернулся к старику: - Но как человек, тогда чудом возвращённый к жизни, я, конечно, не могу судить о картине происшествия в целом - слишком долго провалялся мёртвым. Зато Харуно-сан не прерывала миссию по спасению ни на минуту. Так что она и может рассказать, было или не было нападение концом света, и что нужно сделать, чтобы быть готовыми к новой атаке.

Хомура, кажется, собрался и дальше спорить, но заметил на лицах остальных членов совета отнюдь не безобидный интерес: что же он сам делал в то время, если нападение показалось ему такой мелочью?

\- Хорошо, пусть возится со своими проектами. И заодно… - глянул мне в лицо со мстительной усмешечкой, - в помощь и подчинение к чунину Харуно предлагаю назначить дзёнина Хатаке Какаши.

\- Но Какаши-сенсей имеет много своих обязанно…

\- Сакура, да сколько тебе говорить - помолчи. Я согласен с предложением Хомуры-самы и тоже предлагаю назначить меня помощником в разработке мер по случаю нападения.

Минутную тишину разорвал смешок Цунаде:

\- Что ж, возражений, я думаю, не будет, на том и порешим. Ну и я помогу, чем смогу. Сакура, теперь можешь и сказать.

\- Спасибо! Спасибо, Какаши-сенсей.

***

\- Волосы совсем отросли, того и гляди, опять кто-нибудь схватит. Ино, подрежь немного.

\- Ой, ну сейчас темно, я не смогу ровно. Подожди уже, когда вернёмся в Коноху, пойдёшь в салон...

\- Подрежь сейчас. Пока я дождусь возвращения в Коноху, придётся косы заплетать.

\- Ну я же хожу с длинными волосами, и ничего.

\- А когда это ты у нас в последний раз вступала в контактный бой?

У Ино, уже стоявшей с кунаем наизготовку, нехороший блеск в глазах, заметный даже в свете костра. Но тут же погас, едва раздался ленивый голос Шикамару:

\- Даже не вздумай её обкорнать, а то будет тебе контактный бой прямо сейчас, а я вас разнимать не стану.

\- Насколько стричь-то?

\- Сантиметров пять.

Лёгкий скрип куная сквозь ворчание Ино, а после Сакура подошла и села возле меня. Сай и Наруто торопливо отодвинулись, давая ей место, и завороженно уставились, как она снова собирает волосы в хвост. И я тоже глазел и почему-то вспоминал двенадцатилетнюю девочку с волосами до лопаток, мечтательную, то и дело хихикающую, с кучей девчачьих ужимок. Как мало от этой глупой девчонки осталось в молодой женщине, вовсе забросившей, кажется, возиться с внешностью, но умеющей в сто раз лучше привлекать к себе внимание. Что я тогда подумал, когда первый раз её увидел? ”У девчонки в этом возрасте голова забита любовью”? А чем у тебя сейчас голова полна, старый дурак?

***

\- Сакура, ты пойдёшь со мной.

Уже месяц прошёл после той ночи, которой как будто не было - Сакура не напомнила о ней ни словом, ни взглядом. Я ждал, что она заведёт отношения с кем-то из мальчишек - для того и потренировавшись на мне. Нет, ничего такого, держит ухажёров на расстоянии.

\- Хорошо, Какаши-сенсей. А куда мы идём?

\- Ко мне домой. Нам надо поговорить.

Остановилась, спрятала лицо в ладони, а когда выглянула - странное дело, улыбалась.

\- Какаши-сенсей, вы только не обижайтесь… Но, может, ну их, эти разговоры? Только время терять.

Вот ведь я дурак. Она же точно так же боялась и ждала.

***

\- Нет, не надо, - её ладонь легла на мою руку, не позволяя развязать узел.

\- Тебе разве не хочется посмотреть на моё лицо? Вы же всей троицей столько раз пытались снять с меня маску.

\- Очень хочется, но… не в такой момент. Я ведь знаю вас вот так. Я хочу сначала привыкнуть к вашему лицу в обычной обстановке.

Всё верно, а я и не подумал.

\- Я просто хочу тебя поцеловать.

\- Тогда… Я закрою глаза.

И правда закрыла, и подалась ко мне всем телом, и выставила губы вперёд - одновременно нежные и обветренные, какие только и могут быть у юной девочки, только что вернувшейся из похода в пустыню. Я тронул эти губы своими, лизнул, смягчая, запёкшуюся корочку, попросился внутрь языком. Она ответила с лёгким стоном. Целовалась ли раньше, с кем? Не знаю и знать не хочу. Лишь бы не забыть снова надеть маску, когда смогу от неё оторваться.

***

Кожа бледная, как рисовая бумага, глаза как неживые, только губы шевелились, и я скорее читал по их движению, чем слышал:

\- Внутреннее кровотечение. Требуется срочное местное применение регенерирующего дзюцу. Самолечение невозможно ввиду тяжёлого состояния. Надо доставить меня в полевой госпиталь, но вы не успеете...

\- Показывай, как делать дзюцу.

\- Самолечение...

\- Я Копирующий ниндзя, забыла? Сакура, шевелись давай!

Бескровные руки поднялись над развороченным животом. Приходилось не столько копировать, сколько угадывать нужные ручные печати. Что-то не получалось.

\- Какаши-сенсей, сделайте, пожалуйста, печать ”крыса”, затем ”бык”, ”собака”, ”бык”...

Медленно, с паузами для передышки, но не забывая проговаривать все положенные обороты - чёрт бы побрал эту вбитую во врачей вежливость! - она перечисляла все те печати, которые я и так уже делал, но дзюцу не работало.

\- ... Два раза ”петух”...

Вот оно! Я не понял, что это был не сбой в складывании печатей, петуха действительно надо повторить два раза подряд. Из-под моих пальцев наконец полилась зелёная лечебная чакра.

\- Вам потребуется много чакры...

А то я не знаю, девонька. Много нету - мы только что вышли из боя, и пусть я не ранен как ты, но никак не похож на свежий огурчик. Одна надежда, что я сумею подлатать тебя достаточно, чтобы дотащить до госпиталя. Сейчас, волью в тебя ещё немного чакры, ещё чуть-чуть, головокружение и слабость пока не опасны...

Она неловко взмахнула рукой, задев меня и безнадёжно прервав дзюцу.

\- Сакура, ты что творишь, у меня уже не хватит сил повторить...

\- Кровоте... но... пасность... спать...

Я не слышу и не могу читать, только обрывки слов. Опасность, в чём опасность - тебе нельзя спать? Но она уже не то что спала - была без сознания, попытки привести в чувство ничего не дали.

Я то ли нёсся, то ли полз сквозь лес, падая на каждом шагу и просто пытаясь падать не до конца и в нужном направлении. Палатка полевого госпиталя, сваленная на смотровой стол Сакура, сурово оттолкнувшая меня Цунаде и её слова, в которых я с облегчением узнал то, что не понял раньше:

\- Кровотечение остановлено, непосредственной опасности больше нет. Сейчас я её зашью, а дальше ей надо будет хорошенько поспать. Да и тебе бы не поме...

Дальше я уже не слышал, просто сложился на пол прямо возле ножек смотрового стола.

***

\- Мы с Ямато справимся сами, незачем зря молодёжью рисковать, - кажется, сказал довольно убедительно.

У Цунаде в глазах искрилась насмешка. Страшные глаза - как будто видели все мои мысли без всякого мангекё.

\- Нечего им рисковать, говоришь? Когда ж это ты стал таким клушей? Что только любовь с людьми ни делает.

Я вздохнул, признавая поражение. Не стоило даже спрашивать, откуда она знает - как никак глава поселения профессиональных разведчиков. А Цунаде враз посуровела:

\- Не говори мне, что она хороший врач и нужна в тылу. Она ещё и отличная боевая куноичи, и если ты хочешь посадить её ко мне под юбку подальше от всех бед, спасибо она тебе точно не скажет. Насидится ещё в кабинете, когда станет большой начальницей, уж поверь мне.

\- Если доживёт.

\- Если доживёт, - жёстко согласилась. - Ты родился не вчера, и родился в этой деревне. Мы все в таком положении. И чтобы она могла дожить, ей надо развивать навыки, а не пугаться каждой тени. Так что Сакура завтра идёт на миссию. А вот ты остаёшься. Молчи! - вскинула руку, не давая мне возразить. - Вы не будете ходить в совместные миссии, пока ты снова не научишься ей доверять. Неумеренное желание защитить погубит и её, и тебя.

Я знал, что Цунаде права. Оставалось не только знать, но ещё и поверить.

***

\- Сакура-чан, а Сакура-чан! - Наруто смотрел на нас хитрющими глазами. - Я тебя постоянно встречаю вместе с Какаши-сенсеем, можно даже подумать…

\- Это потому что мы встречаемся.

Бывают моменты, когда я вспоминаю, что ношу маску, и радуюсь этому. Вот и сейчас никто не заметил на моём лице зависти - я бы не смог так спокойно признаться.

\- Да ладно там! - не поверил, решил, что мы шутим в ответ.

\- Правда, Наруто, правда, мы с Сакурой парочка.

Глаза стали как плошки, и даже полоски на щеках, кажется, встопорщились от удивления.

\- Но… Но как же так? Сакура-чан, а как же Саске? А как же я?

Она положила руку ему на плечо.

\- Не расстраивайся. Я думаю, что у вас с Саске всё наладится и без меня, - и лукаво стрельнула глазами в мою сторону, словно прося подтверждения.

Хорошо, что под маской можно спокойно краснеть.

\- Но как же так?.. - продолжал допытываться. - Сай, ты слышал? Слышал?

\- Слышал. Сакура выбрала Какаши-сенсея. Наверное, у него большой пенис.

\- Сай!!!

\- Сай!!!

А мне-то что? Я в маске.

***

\- Забуза и Хаку? Те самые?

\- Да. Кабуто призвал их души. Ты наблюдала за нашими боями, постарайся вспомнить подробности, они могут мне пригодиться.

\- Хорошо, - и мечтательно улыбнулась. Вопреки логике потеплело на душе.

\- Чему улыбаешься?

\- Просто мы тогда были детьми. И хоть было опасно, и Саске едва не умер, но мы были с вами, и то лето в Стране Волн… После войны вам обязательно надо будет снова стать наставником команды детей. У вас это очень хорошо получается.

Неожиданно, растерялся.

\- Ну раз ты так говоришь… То я, наверное, согласен.

\- А бои я сейчас вспомню.

***

\- Шурины приезжают, опять на мою голову.

О предстоящем визите делегации Песка во главе с Казекаге на открытие первого послевоенного чунинского экзамена известно всей Конохе, но только Шикамару может видеть в этом семейное вредительство против себя, любимого.

\- Так что работаем чисто и быстро, а то моя обещала загнать меня веером аж в Страну Волн, если я не дай бог не успею встретить и облобызать её драгоценных братцев.

\- Ну ты даёшь, Шикамару, такой вводной на миссию я ещё не слышал. Значит, переловить асассинов из клана Мин надо быстро, потому что иначе Темари-сан тебя будет гонять веером? Асассинов, выходит, ты не боишься, а её боишься?

\- А то ты её не боишься. Если опоздаем, хочешь, так ей и скажу, это, мол, Наруто нас задержал, она и тебя веером приласкает?

\- Н-не надо!

\- То-то же. Ничего ты не понимаешь. Порядочный шиноби должен ни бога, ни чёрта не бояться, кроме одного человека...

\- Темари-сан?

\- Своей жены. Правда ведь, Какаши-сенсей?

\- Да нет, ничего такого.

\- Врёте, - припечатал беззлобно, даже не оглянулся в мою сторону. - Держит она вас в своём железном кулаке, вон вы даже опаздывать перестали.

Всё-то они знают! Остаётся только усмехаться под маской.

\- Так разве это из-за Сакуры-чан? Я думал, Какаши-сенсей сам...

\- Я тоже много чего делаю ”сам”, чего в жизни б раньше не сделал. Вот женишься ты, Наруто, поймёшь.

\- Да на ком же я женюсь?

\- Это ты узнаешь, когда кому-то захочется за тебя замуж. И на ком, и когда, и как, и что сопротивляться бесполезно, а уговорить побыстрее не получится. Правильно ведь, Какаши-сенсей?

\- Да нет, ничего такого.

\- И опять врёте...

***

\- Что на завтрак?

\- Тамагояки, - и недовольно кашлянула. Но я не поддался и оставил Ича-Ича лежать на столе. Если не за едой читать, так когда.

Вроде и привыкла видеть меня без маски, а всё равно частенько изучает моё лицо. Правда, сегодня она смотрела куда-то вниз.

\- Вы надели мой жилет.

\- Нет, это дзёнинский… Прости, не привык ещё. Они в куче лежали после вчерашнего, вот я и выцепил первый попавшийся. Надо их всё-таки вешать на место…

\- Оно, конечно, надо. Только ночью я об этом не вспомню, а вы и вовсе не задумаетесь. Я их подпишу, наверное.

\- Не надо. Я просто буду помнить, что уже не единственный дзёнин, который здесь живёт.

\- Вот именно. Давайте есть. И не читать!

\- Ну Сакура!

\- Если б не одевались, уткнувшись в книгу, то и жилетки не перепутали бы. А сейчас как сворую у вас с тарелки все кусочки, а вы и не заметите.

\- Своруешь - ещё приготовишь. И не строй из себя правильную зануду - сама, пока готовила, детективы читала, вон книжка полотенцем прикрыта.

Поднял глаза, чтобы с удовольствием убедиться - покраснела. И примирительно чмокнул в нос.

\- Ну раз так... - она взяла книжку, раскрыла и тоже стала есть, читая. Вот и правильно.


End file.
